vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
136115-game-service-update-02-oct-2015
Content ---- I think this supposed to say "As an added feature players will keep their place in the queue line." I know you probably haven't slept in three days so I'm willing to let it slide..... for now (Chua laughter permeates the room) For now he said buahahahahahahah Edited October 3, 2015 by bbates024 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Wouldn't know cant even get past the load screen to log into the stupid game | |} ---- ---- ---- I had literally 0 issues until today. No queue, no login issues, nothing really. Now today... completely the opposite. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- nobody believes that included Carbine Studios hahahaha... | |} ---- ---- ^ Yeah, what the *cupcake* is the point of character transfers and game play updates when people can't even log into the server to play. Biggest joke for game updates I've seen. "Lets release some updates but not be able to fix characters being unable to log in, making the updates virtually pointless." But hey at least you added content in the process of destroying everything. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'd just like to point out that your personal experience is not indicative of everyone else's experience. While you may have been playing just fine the first 3 days, I couldn't get in, along with many, many, many others. So no, things are not working just fine. I think it is important that people remember what is actual evidence and what is anecdotal evidence. Edited October 3, 2015 by GarbanzoFork | |} ---- Same here. If anything came of the downtime for me, it's that I now have at least one character code lying around for any given race if/when I decide to make a new character thanks to messing around with character creation for the past few hours. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not least of which because once I was able to create a character on Entity-2, I ran into the same infinite loop as soon as I left the tutorial. So transferring from Entity-1 to Entity-2 isn't going to solve many problems. It might help some. Before I got character-select looped, I was getting some lag in Malgrave on Entity-1. Not enough to render the game unplayable, which was a definite improvement, but some. Here's what worries me. So far everybody from Carbine says that there's no character corruption going on when this happens, that it's just a retrieval problem. How can you be sure of that? Have you perfected Write-Only Memory or something? How can database writes be reliable but database reads be problematic? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Correct, fixed! Thanks for the catch. | |} ---- ---- ---- Please, someone answer why is Error: Character busy bug still present in EU? People i asked say write a ticket and it's like they think we didn't do those things from FAQ, but we did. Clear mail, clear AH/CE, no guild/arena/warparty/circle leader, less then 30 plats, and still same stupid Error. | |} ---- You know what you insinuated dude. Quit back-pedalling just because I called you out. You're upset and angry, that's fine. Just realize that your experience isn't the only one. No one said or insinuated that you should not speak about your experience. Do not put words in others mouths. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- EU realms have had realm transfers enabled for a number of hours. We feel their performance has been good during that time and have moved to enable NA realms transfers as well. Better put, based on how the EU realms have performed, we have confidence that the additional load of that service on the realms will not have a negative impact to gameplay. | |} ---- ---- I just want to be sure that by "the things" you've tried, you mean this: https://support.wildstar-online.com/hc/en-us/articles/203805289-Realm-Transfer-FAQ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes, those things. Do Ncoins fall under commodities because i have some on my account? | |} ---- No, I have some and _can_ transfer chars except the one I'd actually like to transfer. (NO mail, auctions, orders, not leader for anything.) So I made a ticket and a new char on Jabbit-2. Looks like it's no use to hold breath waiting this solved. Fortunately I like leveling... Edited October 3, 2015 by belymt | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----